crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGoldenGolem
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shion Liddell page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 04:37, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Lanithyaz (talk) 02:46, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello, The Golden Golem! I'm Lanithyaz. I'm from Indonesia. (So I'm sorry with my English grammatical error.) Where are you from? Do you also like Pandora Hearts and The Case Study of Vanitas? Who is you favourite character, all of the series which created by Jun-sensei so far? *In this Crimson Shell, my favourite character is Claudia; Robin Wingfield (he reminds me with young Obito Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake), Melissa & Lace! *In Pandora Hearts, my favourite character is Gilbert Nightray; Reim Lunettes; Oz; Vincent Nightray; Elliot Nightray; Leo; Ada Vessalius; Oswald, Fang; The Intention of the Abyss; Cheshire and Echo! *In The Case Study of Vanitas, my favourite character is Noe Archiviste; Jeanne and Veronica de Sade! Let me tell you about my e-mail address, if you interest : nuhasalm@gmail.com I live in the eccentric city.. :D Hello Lanithyaz, I am from the United States. Pandora Hearts is my second favorite manga, and I have not yet read The Case Study of Vanitas(the first volume doesn't come out until December here). My favortie character from Chrimson-Shell is Les, followed by Robin and Ruskin. From Pandora Hearts my favorite character is Gilbert, followed by Oz, Alice, Elliott, Cheshire, Break, Leo, Oswald... The list could go on forever. The only characters I really don't like are Xai Vessalius and Jack. I'll have to get back to you on my favorite character from The Case Study of Vanitas, sorry. Don't worry about grammatical errors, I can fix them when I find them. It's just nice to have another person helping improve the wiki! ^_^ TheGoldenGolem (talk) 04:50, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Lanithyaz (talk) 10:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Ummm.... How I can explain to you.. Because... I think... Hhhrmmm... do you understand with my mind? Maybe I got -- or you can said 'got' like that -- a same 'thing' between them... OH! Maybe I still seen that from the Indonesian's common think way... We're Indonesian too pleased to find any similarity in many thing, especially people.. Hehehe... Maybe the thing or people who for you don't think similar each other could be similar in my eyes.... I think I've been made many mistake... If you said that I've wrong, just correct it. We Indonesian sometimes too nervy or like that for new things... You know, Indonesian sometimes too odd to understand by other. Hey... If just two of us who active in this wiki... What about Crimson Shell in Pandora Hearts Wiki? May I take some of that info about Crimson Shell in Pandora Hearts Wiki? Lanithyaz (talk) 07:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Reply In my mind, The Scientist is resembles with Xai Vessalius because.. *Although he never appears clearly, he had big influence for the story and any characters, especially Shion and Claudia in the story. *Shion has great respects to The Scientist, same as Oz do with Xai in Pandora Hearts. *In Black Butler, Grim Reaper had a weapon named Death Scythe, isn't it? The name is similar with Death Scythe in this Crimson Shell... Just... The name... Hhm... I see. Okay, if so, I will take some info from Pandora Hearts Wiki about Roses in Crimson Shell in this Wiki. Are you not join to Pandora Hearts Wiki? P.S : Actually, I never get your reply in my Talk page.... Hello again... GoldenGolem... Lanithyaz (talk) 13:07, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry if I bother you again, but I has several question. But this is outside of this Wiki. This is about... my book. Yes, now I am become an indie book author. I have just published my own book. Really my own book, my creation. In Bahasa, of course. But now I had this questions : *Have you ever meet or at least, know some universities, institutes or communities who use or teach Bahasa Indonesia in your country in America? I want to advertise my poetry book to them... An unique poetry book! Now I working so hard to advertising and selling my book... And I had an idea to sell it to another Indonesian in overseas in my country... Even now I trying to advertising my poetry book to some universities which had or teach or use Bahasa in their programs. If you know something, please directly send to nuhasalm@gmail.com Thank youLanithyaz (talk) 13:07, November 9, 2016 (UTC) IMG-20160921-WA0000.jpg|The full cover of my book! contoh puisiku-1.png|Example of my poet in my book... in Bahasa contoh puisiku-2.png|Another example of my poet Okay... Thank you.. I asking this because I... I was saw at anywhere in USA about Indonesia festival like that... My moter had a friend, who now living in USA and her profession in part-time Indonesian dancer in the Indonesia festival... Especially I also heard about someone who teaching about Bahasa in USA... Exactly, Stanford University... Owhh... So... USA surely is so large... Yeah? Oh, I forget say this : Thank you very much for your congratulation! Now I must advertising my book in any place... =I need you help to help me with this wiki on A Shadow Over Freddy's Wiki= Hello i am the admin of this wiki and can you please look in this wiki i don't know much about the charaters can you add it more to this wiki to finished this here is the link https://a-shadow-over-freddy.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 and the game https://gamejolt.com/games/asof/335425 PS: Do you know any others who might be able to help us with this wiki?